The family Braxton
by totallymeagain
Summary: Cheryl Braxton feels lonely and wants her sons to come over for dinner. But with the tension between Brax and Heath and an unexpected visitor showing up,that dinner will not go as planned. Since one of the characters is dead in the show, I won't continue!
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic about the family Braxton and the dynamics between them. I hope you will like it, please review.

Cheryl Braxton was alone her big house, again. With Brax and Casey moving out and Heath never at home, she felt lonely. She decided it was time to bring her family back together, so she called Casey. 'Hey Case' she started the conversation, 'what are you doing tonight?'. 'Just some studying, nothing major, why mum? Is everything okay?' Casey answered a little worried. 'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but why don't you come over tonight for dinner?' Cheryl asked. Casey was surprised by his mother's invitation and asked her 'Is there a special reason?'. 'No, no, I just want my boys together tonight, I'm sure you can find some spare time for your mother, after all the things I did for you in the past' Cheryl said, slightly blackmailing Casey into coming. 'So Brax and Heath are also coming?' Casey replied, not giving into his mother's attempt to make him feel guilty just yet. 'I still need to ask them, but I am sure it won't be a problem… It is not like Heath has something better to do and Darryl… he can leave that bloody restaurant to someone else for the night, so come on Casey… I will roast some beef, you like that don't you?' Cheryl attempted one last time. 'I'll come on one condition' Casey said 'Can Ruby come? She is my girlfriend after all'. Cheryl was glad Casey was coming and although she couldn't care less about Ruby, she knew Casey wasn't going to come without his precious drama queen, so she said 'Sure, bring her along, the more the merrier'.

'That went well' Cheryl thought to herself. 'Who were you talking to?' Heath asked coming into the house. 'Now where have you been?' Cheryl asked, 'I've been worried sick about you, you haven't come home in three days!'. 'Actually, four' Heath replied 'but you probably didn't notice the first day considering you were busy spending your last paycheck'. 'Well, I needed the distraction, you don't know how hard it is to raise three kids on your own' Cheryl defended herself. 'Mum, your youngest is 17 and he doesn't even live here anymore… Who are you raising?' Heath asked in his usual cheeky way. 'The fact remains that I was terrified something happened to you, you need to make up for that!' Cheryl said to turn this conversation back into her advantage. 'Okay, what can I do for you? I don't have any money to spend on the pokies, you know' Heath sighed. 'I don't need money' Cheryl replied, trying to sound offended 'I want you to come home for dinner tonight, Casey and Darryl are also coming'. 'Wait, is that all?' Heath asked 'Free meal, I would be crazy to say no, okay, count me in'. 'But now I need to go, Tegan finally agreed to let me see my daughter' Heath replied, already making his way out of the house. 'Yeah, yeah, don't forget tonight' Cheryl yelled, hoping Heath could still hear what she said.

'Now Darryl' Cheryl said. She dialed her oldest son's phone number and luckily Brax answered quickly. 'Why are you calling mum?' Brax asked in a rather concerned way. 'I want you to come to dinner tonight, Heath and Casey are coming as well' Cheryl came to the point straight away. 'Oh can't we do that another time?' Bras asked 'The restaurant is packed tonight and two of my waiters called in sick'. Cheryl knew her son was lying so she used more pressure in her voice and said 'You are coming Darryl, end of discussion, make sure you are here at seven!'. Satisfied, Cheryl disconnected the line, she knew Brax would do anything for her… so he would surely show up tonight.

_At 7 PM in the Braxton house_

'Oh Casey, there you are. Come in, hi Ruby… nice to see you' Cheryl said in her friendliest voice. 'So how have you been? Are you eating well? You look so skinny, you should come over more for dinner, at least then I will know you are eating well' Cheryl continued. 'Yeah, like you fed me in the past, no thank you mum' Casey replied, slightly worried why his mother was nice all of a sudden. Casey and Ruby were standing there really uncomfortable when they heard someone come in through the back door. It was Brax, Cheryl welcomed him with a quick hug and put on the same friendly (almost motherly) face as she did with Casey and Ruby. 'What is up with her?' Casey asked his oldest brother. 'I have no idea but it doesn't look promising' Brax replied. 'You boys, and my beautiful daughter in law of course, want a drink?' Cheryl acted 'Why don't you serve yourselves aye, I will check the oven'. Brax, Casey and Ruby were stunned and didn't know how to act. They heard a noise coming from outside, 'That must be Heath' Cheryl said as she checked if the beef was ready. 'Hi everyone' a female voice said in a rather playful way. 'What the hell are you doing here, Tegan' Cheryl said as she fell out of her roll. 'Well, this is a family gathering and considering my daughter is your granddaughter, I thought I would join you' Tegan smiled. 'Hey Darcy, is that a painting you have there, why don't you show it to me?' Brax intervened, knowing things could get ugly between the two women and desperately wanting Darcy not to be caught in the middle. 'You are no part of my family, missy! Your daughter is very welcome, but a lying, manipulative, sleazy skank like you… has no right to be here!' Cheryl yelled. 'If I had known the dinner was for the extended family, I would have invited Brax' girlfriend!' Heath said, definitely making an entrance for himself. 'What did you say?' Cheryl said trying to sound calm 'Girlfriend, what girlfriend?'. 'Heath is just joking mum, no big deal, don't stress' Brax answered, looking at Heath with eyes that could kill. 'Argh! Everyone sit down, and you' Cherly yelled, pointing at Tegan 'you get out of here, no one wants you here'. 'Calm down mum, she is Darcy's mother, Darcy wants her here… I am sure you have enough food for one more, besides I thought you two were friends ' Heath said, trying to reason with his mother. 'Oh you son of a bitch, are teaming up with her against me? Is that it aye? Screw her!' Cheryl yelled and ran off to blow off some steam. 'He has done that' Casey thought to himself, looking at Darcy…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well! Please review this one as well…

'This is going to be a long night' Casey murmured to Ruby. 'They are your family, remind me why I am here?' Ruby whispered. 'Because Casey wants to share these eventful dinners with you and next time you complain about your mother, think about ours' Brax replied. 'Hmm' Ruby said whilst wishing she could have a quiet night at home like Charlie. 'Come on people, sit down, dinner will be ready in a minute' Cheryl said, deciding not to let Tegan ruin her night with her boys. 'Can I help?' Ruby offered. 'Oh, are you trying to score points here sweetheart?' Tegan said rather ironically 'I don't think it will work though, you come from the wrong town hunny'. 'Oh, I can see that… yeah, you must be right, I mean you and Cheryl are definitely besties no?' Ruby replied. 'That's my girl' Casey smiled. Cheryl managed to get the dinner served all by herself, obviously trying to act as motherly as possible. Brax and Heath appreciated her efforts, but knew this dinner occasion was a ticking time bomb. Someone was about to lash out at some point.

There was constant tension when Tegan decided to drop a little bombshell… 'So Brax' she started 'if you want some real sex, you know you can give me a call, right?'. 'Oh my god, did I hear that correctly?' Brax thought to himself whilst raising his eyebrows and looking rather unimpressed with Tegan's latest comment. 'What is sex?' Darcy asked before Brax could come up with an appropriate answer to Tegan's inappropriate question. 'It is a game adults play' Heath answered. 'Like Monopoly?' Darcy asked her daddy. 'Yeah, something like that' Heath said trying to sound as serious as possible. 'Can Casey play it? Casey always says he is an adult, but Cheryl always says he is not' Darcy said innocently. Brax, Casey and Ruby started laughing. 'I am pretty sure Casey plays that game, yeah, but he is old enough so that is okay' Brax replied to the unusual question asked by an eight-year-old. 'Anyway, to answer your question Tegan, I am not complaining, not by a long shot' Brax continued, looking at Tegan with more passion, desire and satisfaction then he had ever shown her. Tegan's cheeky grin disappeared because she knew he wasn't thinking about her, it was that stuck up and way too skinny cop who was on his mind. Tegan felt the defeat, but forced a brave smile on her face. 'Can someone finally tell me what is going on here, seriously, what the hell is this about?' Cheryl yelled.

'Aye Heath, how is it going with my Italian teacher? Making any progress there?' Casey said, hoping to get the conversation of this awkward subject, even more because he knew Ruby felt uncomfortable talking about her mother's sex life. 'As a matter of fact I am making progress Casey' Heath said amused. 'What a woman: she is freaking hot, she knows what she wants… and she is great at playing Monopoly' Heath said with a cheeky grin on his face. 'Have you now completely lost it Heath?' Cheryl asked 'That bloody bitch falsely accused you of rape and now you are running after her, you are an even bigger loser than I thought you were, aren't there any hot girls here in Mangrove River, or have you tried them all?. 'Calm down, mum' Heath said 'You will like Bianca, she is quite feisty and funny… just like you'. Brax and Casey couldn't hold in their laughs. 'You know mum, Bianca is not that bad… we could be dating women that are way worse than her' Heath replied to Brax' laughing. 'I mean… we could date women who are much older, or younger, or who are married, or who have the wrong profession… like lawyers, judges, coppers…' Heath said amusingly whilst looking from Brax to Casey and back to Brax…


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate that. I hope you enjoy reading this third chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

'Thank god you are not seeing one of those women aye' Brax said whilst gesticulating rather heavily to hide his nervousness. Heath could not spill the beans about his relationship with Charlie to his mother. With all the drama that has happened the last couple of weeks, Brax was glad that he finally got some good times ahead with Charlie, Heath was not allowed to ruin that. 'Yeah' Tegan said 'Thank god YOU are not seeing one of those hu'. Brax looked at Tegan with a stern look, 'Why did she have to put emphasis on 'you'?' He thought to himself. Luckily for Brax, his mother was didn't notice Tegan's latest attempt to get under Brax' skin and she continued questioning Heath about Bianca. 'For god's sake Heath, you couldn't find something better aye?' Cheryl yelled 'She will never step a foot in this house, do you hear me?'. 'Mum' Heath tried, but Cheryl didn't want to listen. 'Don't you mum me, if you continue to run after her, that is fine, but you are going to have to look for another place to crash then' Cheryl said. She immediately regretted her last sentence because she knew she didn't stand a chance against a hot long-legged blonde. 'That is totally unfair' Heath yelled 'You don't even know her, besides I thought you missed us, that is why you arranged this bloody dinner-thing, no?'. Cheryl started boiling with rage. Someone had to change the subject (for probably the 10th time this evening), but no one knew how…

Cheryl managed to keep herself together. She had looked at Darcy and saw a terrified look on her granddaughter's face. She may not like Darcy's mother, but she has grown to be quite fond of her granddaughter. Besides, Cheryl kept telling herself that no woman would ever be good enough for her boys… not Tegan and especially not Bianca. However, Cheryl didn't want to lose her son over someone like her, so she decided to handle this situation very calmly. 'Why don't I start the dishes?' Cheryl said 'You can watch some television and maybe Darcy can give me a hand?'. Darcy was still pretty scared of Cheryl, but Brax knew it would be good for her if she started to like Cheryl a bit… It would make events like this less painful for the little girl. 'Yeah Darcy, why don't you help grandma? There might be some ice-cream waiting in the kitchen to be eaten by one particular eight-year-old…' Brax said, trying to calm Darcy. 'Well, if that is not a coincidence… I have just turned eight.' Darcy replied with a big smile on her face. 'What are you waiting for then?' Brax asked his niece, causing Darcy to run to the kitchen followed by her grandmother.

'Let's watch some telly aye' Casey said whilst leading Ruby to the couch. Brax came along with the young lovebirds and decided to sit on the other couch. Heath had decided he needed some air and Tegan got bored so went outside with him. Brax, Casey and Ruby were watching a movie, but only Casey was actually listening to what was said. Brax thought about Charlie, he wished she was there with him. No, scrap that… he wished he was there with here. 'There' being wherever his gorgeous girlfriend might be. He got his phone out of his pocket and started texting her. 'Hey, what are you doing? This is a dinner from hell…' he send Charlie. Charlie was home alone and had decided to read a book, but a big smile appeared on her face when her phone vibrated on the table… she knew she got a text from her boyfriend. Charlie was happy she wasn't invited to the dinner-party and replied to Brax 'Poor thing, why is it that bad?'. Charlie got another message, this time it was from Ruby. 'Mum, can you help me to get out of here, this is the worst night of my life' Ruby had send her mother. Charlie knew her daughter was exaggerating and answered 'I'm sure you will survive sweetie, Casey is there, no? Try to have some fun now you are taking a break from studying'.

Charlie's phone vibrated again. 'I am so popular today' Charlie thought to herself. This time it was Brax again 'There is constant tension, Tegan showed up and her and Heath are having a field day hinting to my mother about you, about us… Don't worry though, she hasn't got a clue!'. Charlie was relieved, she couldn't deal with Cheryl knowing just yet. Charlie put her self-phone down as she heard the house phone ring. She picked it up, and heard it was Leah. Miles, Leah and VJ were having dinner at Miles' old place with Marilyn and Elijah and phoned Charlie to tell her they were staying there for the night. Of course, Charlie didn't mind… on the contrary, she was happy the house wasn't going to be so crowded in the morning. Charlie picked up her phone and decided to make the night a bit more interesting for Brax. 'Well, it looks like you could use a distraction aye… maybe you could come over after dinner? I might have a surprise for you… If you are thinking about refusing the offer… please be aware that I am now completely naked!' Charlie send her boyfriend, knowing he could never refuse an offer like that. 'Oh no, this can't be…' Charlie bit her lip, she felt really embarrassed. With all these texts she got the last couple of minutes, she got confused and she had send her latest text to her Ruby… Ruby opened the message she got from Charlie was stunned, she pressed her lips together to stop herself from laughing. When she could no longer restrain herself, she hid her mouth with her hand. Casey noticed his girlfriend's sudden amusement and turned his head trying to read the text. Ruby showed it to him and he managed 'Oh my god, why are you never sending me texts like this?'. 'What is wrong?' Brax asked, coming back to reality. 'It looks like I may have received a text that was probably meant for you, otherwise you might have a problem.' Ruby said. She stood up and handed Brax her phone. Brax didn't know how to act once he had read the message. Ruby, on the other hand, felt pretty uncomfortable as well, but she has gotten used to awkward moments like this, so she said 'If you are coming over to our place tonight, remind me to sleep somewhere else tonight!'. 'No Ruby, you can stay… you haven't heard us in the past, so you know we can be quiet' Brax laughed. 'Oh god, I am feeling sick' Ruby replied 'I am going to talk a walk'. Brax and Casey stayed in the house: Brax was thinking about Charlie's text, whilst Casey was just trying not to think about that text.

Meanwhile, Darcy and Cheryl were having fun in the kitchen. Once Darcy starts talking, she never stops, Cheryl is already aware of that. They had talked about surfing, boys, swimming and now Cheryl thought it was time to question her granddaughter about her father. 'So' Cheryl asked 'Have you met Bianca?'. 'Uhu, I have' Darcy answered 'she looks a bit like my Barbie doll, but then bigger'. Cheryl smiled at Darcy's answer. 'Do you like her?' Cheryl asked. 'Well' Darcy said 'She was nice, but I have only seen her for a few minutes, she was at the beach with a friend of hers and that lady stayed with me while daddy talked to Bianca'. 'So they left you alone with someone you didn't know' Cheryl asked rather skeptically. 'I do know her, I can't remember her name but daddy said she was a friend of Brax. I remember because she was at the hospital when mummy and me visited Brax, mummy doesn't like her though…' Darcy said innocently. 'Why doesn't your mother like her? Do you think she was nice?' Cheryl continued. 'Uhu, I really liked her, we had fun at the beach while daddy and Bianca were talking'. 'Then what is the big deal?' Cheryl replied. 'Daddy said mummy doesn't like her because she is playing with something that mummy wants to play with as well…' Darcy said. 'But I don't know what the problem is, why can't they play together with it?' Darcy said very seriously. Ruby, who was already back from her walk because it was way too chilly outside, had overheard the conversation between grandmother and granddaughter and started laughing at the little girl's comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! Thank you for the lovely comments, I really appreciate them. I had so much fun writing the previous chapters that I can't seem to stop . I think I won't be able to update in a few days, but there is definitely another chapter coming. I hope you will like this one as well… If you have any advice/tips… please feel free to tell me. I would also like to apologize for my spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I hope this one is better.

'How is it going here?' Ruby asked entering the kitchen. 'Well, the dishes are almost done and we were about to get the chocolate mousse out of the fridge' Darcy replied. 'Is that so?' Ruby said 'I guess you have it all under control then Darcy'. 'I do, but maybe you can find mummy and daddy, I don't know where they are and if they are not here… they are not getting any dessert!' Darcy replied. 'Well, that means there is more for us then, but okay sweetie I will try to find them' Ruby said. 'Thank you, Ruby!' Darcy said, acting all grown up. 'You like talking don't you?' Cheryl asked her granddaughter. 'Yeah I do' Darcy answered shyly 'but I like chocolate mousse more'. 'Well then have quick taste, we can't serve it if it has not been pre-tasted' Cheryl told her. Darcy took a spoon out of the kitchen cabinet and tasted the chocolate mousse. 'Yum! I like it' Darcy said, but she didn't have to… the chocolate all over her tiny face gave it away. 'Hey smudgy' Ruby said coming back into the kitchen 'I couldn't find them… but I am sure we could get started without them and I can see you already have' Ruby smiled. 'Here hunny, let me wipe the chocolate of your face' Ruby acted all motherly. 'Thank you Ruby, mummy says I need to start eating without making a mess' Darcy said. 'Well, you always have to listen to your mother Darcy' Ruby advised the little girl.

'Do you always listen to your mother, Ruby?' Brax asked whilst sitting at the dinner table. 'Yes, I do' Ruby replied 'you can ask Charlie next time you see her'. 'I don't think he will have time for that, Rubes' Casey said whilst taking a seat next to Brax. 'You didn't listen to your mother when she told you to stay away from Casey' Brax said, completely ignoring Casey's inappropriate comment. 'I love Casey too much for that and besides, Charlie wasn't very convincing when she said that' Ruby answered. 'Yeah, I bet she wasn't' Brax said dreamily. 'Your mother thinks my boy is not good enough for you, doesn't she?' Cheryl told Ruby rather skeptically. 'No, Cheryl, it is not like that, she just…' Ruby tried to defend her mother. 'Argh save your breathe, your mother is nothing but an arrogant bitch' Cheryl interrupted. 'No, she is not' Casey said 'you and Charlie have actually quite a lot in common'. 'And what would that be aye? How dare you comparing me with her, Case?' Cheryl yelled obviously quite upset. 'Well, you both can't cook' Casey answered calmly. 'What? I just made you dinner, no?' Cheryl replied. 'Yeah and I appreciate you doing it, but you must admit the meat was burnt and the vegetables weren't cooked enough' Casey told his mother 'but the chocolate mousse is great though!'. 'Also, you both are very protective over your family' Casey continued. 'That is only because I want what is best for you and your brothers Casey' Cheryl defended herself. 'Exactly' Brax picked in 'aren't you always telling us no woman is ever going to be good enough for us, mum? I guess Charlie just feels the same way'. 'Oh cut the crap, I would love it if the three of you found a great girl, I can't help it if you keeping falling for women who are totally wrong for you' Cheryl answered her oldest son. 'What is wrong with Ruby?' Darcy asked. 'Nothing is wrong with Ruby, sweetie, but I really don't like her mother' Cheryl said, causing Brax to roll his eyes and taking a deep breath. 'So do you want to play with her toy or does she want to play with yours?' Darcy asked innocently. Ruby started laughing out loud, because she was the only one understood the little girl remark. 'What did you say Darcy?' Brax asked his niece. 'Nothing, just forget about it' Ruby said, still laughing 'Heath tried to explain something to her, but apparently she didn't quite get it'.

'Hey Darcy' Casey said changing the subject 'Santa is almost coming, have you thought about what you will ask him?'. 'I have' Darcy replied 'I want a brother or sister'. Cheryl almost choked on her chocolate mousse. 'I have asked mummy, but she says I need to ask something else' Darcy continued. 'Yeah, I bet she did' Casey replied 'have you asked your daddy?'. 'I have and he says that I might get one soon' Darcy said 'but that I can only see him or her then when I come to daddy'. 'Oh my fucking god!' Cheryl yelled 'he wants kids with the Barbie doll!'. 'Relax mum, I am sure Heath was only joking when he said that' Brax reassured his mother. 'Joking or not, I will kill him if he knocks up this piece of trash as well, one child with a skank mothering my granddaughter is more than enough' Cheryl said walking off. 'Don't you want a brother or sister, Ruby?' Darcy asked, obviously not too terrified with her grandmother anymore 'I know you have Casey to play with now, but still…'. Ruby didn't know what to say, she widened her eyes and looked at Casey… deliberately avoiding Brax. Brax was probably feeling even more uncomfortable with this subject than Ruby did and shuffled restlessly on his chair. 'Why all these questions Darcy?' Brax asked his niece trying to hide his nervousness 'do you want some more chocolate mousse?'. 'Yes, thank you, mummy never lets me eat two portions, but she is not here… so I can have some more, right Brax?' Darcy replied.

'Okay, I have had it now' Cheryl lashed out whilst jumping up from her chair 'there are all kinds of things going on here that I don't know about'. 'First of all, why is there tension between you and Heath, Brax? Don't try to take me for a ride here, I will know when you are lying? Secondly, why are you sweating? What are you hiding from me? And you two –Cheryl pointed at Ruby and Casey- are involved in this as well… so spit it out! Thirdly, what the hell are Heath and Tegan doing out there, they should have been back ages ago!'


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Again, I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews… I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. If you have some time, please review… That would mean a lot to me!

'Listen, mum' Brax started 'Heath and I have a lot going on lately, we have had a few arguments , but that is no big deal, I am sure we will work it out'. 'Is this about Tegan?' Cheryl asked her oldest son. 'Darcy, why don't you go and watch some telly' Cheryl said. Darcy nodded and ran straight to the sofa. 'What about her?' Brax replied when Darcy was settled in front of the television oblivious to what his mother meant. 'Well, your brother has a kid with your girlfriend, you probably aren't too happy about that' Cheryl explained. 'Ex-girlfriend mum, and yeah that is probably part of it' Brax lied, this obviously wasn't what the argument was about, but he decided it was best to hide the real reason - being his relationship with Charlie - from his mother. 'Now you listen very carefully to me Darryl' Cheryl made her son clear 'don't you argue with your brother about Tegan ever again, she is not worthy of it, no woman is'. 'Look mum, it will be fine, I promise, Heath and I, we will sort it out' Brax tried to calm his mother down. 'You better do, you need to give your brother a big slap on the head for sleeping with your girlfriend, maybe it will do him good… but then you need to let this go, do you hear me?' Cheryl continued. 'Okay mum, I get it' Brax answered. Casey and Ruby felt the tension rise again, so Casey decided to lighten the situation up a little. 'Good news Brax' he said 'I don't think you will have to worry about me sleeping with your girlfriend'. 'That is so creepy on so many levels' Ruby said disgusted, while Brax looked at Casey the same way he usually looks at Heath, with the 'dude, what are you saying?'-look.

'This didn't go to well' Casey thought to himself. He was thinking of another cheeky comment to break the awkward silence, but luckily Heath and Tegan came through the backdoor. 'Where the hell have you been?' Cheryl asked them. 'We went for a walk, but we lost track of time' Heath replied 'I am sorry, okay?'. 'Really?' Ruby said skeptically 'you only went for a walk?'. 'Yeah, we did' Tegan said annoyed 'what's with the third degree?'. 'Nothing' Ruby replied 'it is just that you seemed to have forgotten to close a few buttons on the backside of your dress'. 'Yeah, and is your zipper broken Heath? Because your fly is open…' Casey added clearly amusing himself. 'Look we were just fooling around a bit, no biggie' Heath said with a satisfied look on his face. 'Fooling around, okay then, but isn't that how she came here?' Cheryl asked them, pointing at her granddaughter. 'Well, it looks like Darcy might get that brother or sister after all!' Brax joked. 'I thought you were into Bianca' Casey said. 'I am' Heath agreed 'but a guy needs a bit of fun as well, no? Or am I supposed to give up on sex until she is ready to sleep with me?'. 'Do you really want me to answer that question, Heath?' Brax answered. 'Look, a girl doesn't want a toy until another is playing with it' Heath said pleased to have come up with that line.

'So…' Casey started. 'So, if one of you might let it slip to Bianca that I might be interested in someone else… my chances would increase big time, guys.' Heath finished. 'You have got to be kidding me, right?' Brax asked his brother 'Bianca will run a mile when she finds out you slept with her'. 'Or worse' Ruby added 'she will run straight back into Liam's arms!'. 'They are such a great couple, don't you think?' Casey said to stir Heath up even more. 'No, I think this is a great strategy' Cheryl said, hoping this way Heath would end up liberated from both Tegan and Bianca. 'Thank you mum' Heath replied, obviously oblivious to his mother's ulterior motives 'besides, didn't it work for you Brax?'. 'What in the world are you talking about?' Brax asked Heath, giving him the same look he gave Casey before. 'Didn't you go out with one girl, just to make another one jealous… I don't know, let's say her roommate' Heath cleared the air. 'The name Leah doesn't ring a bell, no?' Heath added once he noticed Brax still didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. 'You went out with Leah?' Casey asked. 'It was one date and I did not have ulterior motives' Brax lied. 'You must have felt pretty stupid afterwards' Ruby told Brax 'you know, because she was on to you'. 'No Ruby, it wasn't like that, besides that has nothing to do with this' Brax answered laughing because he knew Ruby hit the nail on the head.

'Look' Heath said 'all you guys need to do is let it slip to Bianca that you have seen me with Tegan without Darcy, nothing more, nothing less… I am sure you can do that'. 'Especially you Brax, I mean, you still owe me don't you bro?' Heath continued. 'You know what? I will go tell her right away' Brax replied tired of his brother's sneers, while getting up from his chair 'do you need a lift guys?'. 'Well, isn't that thoughtful of you to give Ruby a lift' Heath smirked 'I don't think her house is on your way home'. 'Or do you need to be somewhere, Brax?' Tegan grinned. 'No, Darryl' Cheryl interrupted 'stay here, I still have to tell you something'. 'What then, mum? You had the entire night to tell us' Brax said skeptically. 'I know' Cheryl admitted 'but I wasn't going to say anything as long as she – meaning Tegan – was here, but she is like a freaking cockroach, you never get rid of it!'. 'Okay mum, spit it out, what is it?' Heath answered, slightly annoyed at Cheryl for detesting the mother of his child like that. 'Okay, here's the deal' Cheryl started 'I may have met someone'. 'You what? You have a boyfriend?' Casey asked, laughing. 'When did this happen?' he continued. 'A couple of days ago' Cheryl answered 'he had to work late tonight, but he is on his way over here now'. 'He what?' Heath replied 'What are you thinking mum? What jerk did you pick this time? Another alcoholic, gambling loser like last time?'. 'No! Not at all' Cheryl defended herself 'besides you have no right to talk to me that way Heath, I might not have had the best taste in lovers… but neither did you idiot!'. 'Okay, okay' Brax said to calm things down 'Who is it mum, do we know him?'. 'I think you do, or at least he claims he knows you boys' Cheryl answered. 'Okay, sure' Casey said 'does he life around here in Mangrove River?'. 'Not really, no' Cheryl replied 'and euhm, he might be a little bit younger than me'. 'So you found yourself a toyboy mum?' Heath asked his mother sarcastically. 'Oh come on mum, stop being so cryptic, just tell us… Who is it? Brax said, almost losing his patience.

_Ding Dong (__the front door bell rang)_

'That must be him' Cheryl said anxiously 'I'll go get him'. Cheryl rushed to the door and let her mystery man in. The others heard some voices in the hall, but they couldn't recognize the man's voice.

'Guys, this is the man I have been seeing lately' Cheryl announced when she came through the door, followed by her new lover.

'Oh my fucking god!' Heath shouted out, while the others started laughing their eyes out 'Oops, sorry… Elijah!'.


End file.
